


Runefalling

by Silverwinged



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, None of these are canon characters, Somewhat after Legion, There's a blind girl, World of Warcraft - Freeform, enjoy the read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwinged/pseuds/Silverwinged
Summary: Introduction to my lovely void ladies, Cherily, Nouri and Neera, three sisters living in Silvermoon without their parents, until one day there were only two sisters left.





	Runefalling

**Author's Note:**

> First of all; I am aware it's very dialogue heavy. I'm not very good at writing the scenes and I actually mean to draw comics of this instead, but I can't actually do that (yet).  
> Second; I like writing from a character's perspective, and as such it's a little hard for me to describe what people look like when it's in point of view of a certain character. My apologies for that one. Anyways, enjoy the read!

It was rather quiet today, Nouri thought to herself. She sat on the sofa in the living room, as always, listening to the noises outside. Silvermoon was a busy city, and she knew, from the sound of birds chirping, and the warmth of the sun through the windows, that the weather was nice outside. It usually is, in the spring-like climate of Quel'thalas, but she didn’t hear a lot of voices outside, nor any children playing. Only the occasional visitor to the Auction House, or the local vendors located near the Royal Exchange. That’s where she lived, nowadays.  
Her family home had been destroyed by the Scourge when they invaded some time ago. She had lost her father during that attack, and her mother was killed by.. well, nobody wanted to tell her. They all said she was better off not knowing.  
So, she was left with her two older sisters. Cherily was the oldest, and she was the only one who technically counted as an adult. She is, just like her other sister Neera, very protective over Nouri, much to her annoyance.  
Actually, annoying is not the right word for it. Nouri just thinks it's not so necessary all the time.   
Footsteps entering the room made the girl turn her head to the door curiously.  
“Hey,” Neera said, announcing herself. How else would Nouri know who was in the room with her?   
“Listening to the birds again? Maybe you should try to tame one.”  
“No, I don’t want them to be cooped up in here with me,” Nouri replied. She turned back around and sighed. Yes, the 'protective' part of her sisters meant she can't really go anywhere without them, even if she can make her way through the city by herself.  
Neera watched her younger sister pout. There must be something she could do with her, inside. Unfortunately, she hadn't been so easily entertained the last few years. She's growing up too fast, Neera said to their older sister.   
“Do you want to bake something with me?”She tried anyway. Nouri used to love helping her as a little girl.  
“No,” Nouri said with a sigh. Baking anything with her actually meant, possibly stir in the bowl and lick some of the batter from the whisk. Not anything excited.  
Neera suddenly gasped.  
“CHERRY!” She shrieked loudly, jumping onto what Nouri could only assume was a chair. The girl covered her ears and glared into her sister’s direction. She had rather sensitive hearing, and Neera's high-pitched shrieking was never a pleasant sound.  
“CHERILY!” Neera shrieked even louder.  
“What?!” Cherily’s agitated voice came from the other side of the house.  
“There’s a spider!”  
Nouri shook her head and lowered her hands into her lap. Honestly, what’s so scary about a spider? Sure, she's never seen what they actually look like, but if it's small enough that she can't hear it walk, how bad can they be?  
“Are you for real?” Cherily asked as she entered the room. Her voice sounded incredibly unamused, as if she was in the middle of something and interrupted by Neera's incapability to take care of the problem herself.  
“Yes,” Neera replied, somehow sounding both distressed and ashamed at the same time. Cherily sighed and grabbed her usual weapon of choice; an old broom.  
“Don’t miss it, just don’t-“  
WHAM!  
Neera shrieked again. “I said don’t miss! Get it! It’s running!”  
“Ow, let go of me, you crazy witch!” Cherily shouted back. Nouri chuckled at the two. They could be so loud to each other sometimes.   
“Nouri, put your legs up before it crawls on you!” Neera said, her voice all high-pitched. Nouri shook her head.  
“Let it, then you two won’t murder the poor thing.”  
“TOO LATE! It’s on your dress!”  
“Will you release your deathgrip on my arm?!” Cherily sneered. Nouri raised an eyebrow and carefully reached down to find the little creature. Hopefully she doesn't accidentally squish it.  
“A little to the left, peach,” Cherily told her. “Just let it walk onto your hand.”  
Nouri held her hand still and waited a moment, then felt a tickling feeling of very small legs crawling onto her hand.  
“WHY?!” Neera gasped, exasperated. Nouri ignored her and sat back up with the spider in her hand. It had stopped moving around as if it was looking at her expectantly. Somewhat odd behavior for a scary, little monster, isn't it?  
“Hey, little one.” She smiled when she felt it settle down in her palm. “I don’t see why you deserve to get squished just for finding your way inside.”  
“Hey, in my defense; whenever I try to pick them up, they run around frantically!” Cherily said quickly. “Come on, let’s put it in outside before Neera gets a heart-attack.”  
“I don’t-“   
Neera screamed as Nouri stood up to follow her sister outside.  
“There’s a nice patch of leaves right in front of you,” Cherily said, gently pulling her towards it. “Though, between you and me, I wouldn’t tell Neera you released it this close to the house.”  
Nouri giggled and held out her hand, feeling leaves brush against the back it.  
“Off you go, little one.”  
As if the spider understood, it hesitantly crawled off her hand and onto the leaves. Cherily laughed.  
“It honestly looked like it waved at you there.”

A few years had passed, and the Legion came back. They had killed Warchief Vol’jin, who elected Sylvanas Windrunner as the new Warchief. They found Nightborne in the Broken Isles, who, similarly to the blood elves, had addictions to magic. There were tauren there, too, with moose antlers instead of their usual horns.  
Cherily only knew what she heard in the marketplace, unfortunately.  
Illidan was back, but now he’s gone again. Alleria and Turalyon are back, though, Cherily had to admit, she forgot who they were. The Legion is defeated, and the Horde and Alliance are recruiting new allies.  
Also, Neera was kicked out of Silvermoon. She was found studying void magic, and contacting someone called Umbric. Apparently, that’s against the law.  
It honestly pissed her off. There are shadowpriests and warlocks everywhere, but Neera was kicked out just for experimenting with void magic? It was ridiculous.  
“Cherry?” Nouri suddenly said in a somber tone. The two were sitting at the table, drinking tea. “I miss Neera.”  
Cherily sighed and moved around the table to hug her little sister. It had only been a week, but it felt like an eternity. “I know, little peach.”  
“Can’t we go with her?” Nouri asked. Cherily pulled back to look at her. She promised Neera, not to mention their parents, she’d take care of her little sister. The wilderness of Ghostlands, which is where Neera said Umbric was, is no place for a blind girl.  
“You know we can’t,” Cherily said. “It’s safer here.”  
Nouri lowered her head, her hair falling in front of her face like a safe, little curtain.  
“We’re not whole..”  
Damn. Cherily isn’t the most sentimental one, but that broken her heart a little. A little bit too much.  
Ever since their family died, mostly, it was only the three of them. She had never seen Nouri so upset as when her father died. She kept asking where he was, for weeks. Though, she was only two years old at the time.  
But when they lost their mother? That was horrible. And now it’s happening again.  
“You realize what you’re asking?” She started. Nouri raised her head towards her.  
“You’re asking me if we can go live in a bloody DEAD forest, with our banished sister. While we have a perfectly good home, right here.”  
“She’s our sister,” Nouri held on. “And she’s all alone now! We can’t sit here while she’s out there by herself!”  
Cherily shook her head. The girl normally listened to her, and Neera, but she could be incredibly stubborn if she wanted to be. Still, Cherily had to do what’s best for her.  
“She’s fine!” The blood elf argued. “You know how smart she is. We’re staying here, and that’s final.”  
Nouri almost looked at her directly with big, unbelievable eyes before she sighed. “Alright then.”  
Little did Cherily know, it was not alright with Nouri. After she had gone to bed, she started planning it in her head. Ghostlands was just down the path, right?

Cherily had a job to do the next day, so Nouri took the opportunity to get her stuff and leave.  
Which, unfortunately, is easier said than done. She knew how to get around the city; turn right, twenty steps towards the end of the street, turn left and go through a corridor, then thirty-five steps towards the city gates. After that, there’s the odd little bridge until she felt forest path.  
That’s when her knowledge of where to go stops, however.  
She turned awkwardly. She brought a staff to, first of all, make sure she doesn’t walk into anything, and second.. she supposed, whack people in the face that try to hurt her. She held it tightly.  
There was the sound of wings flapping to her right. Was she near a flightmaster, perhaps?  
“Dear, you look lost.”  
A feminine voice came from her left and its owner took some steps towards her.  
“I-“ should she trust a stranger? “I need to go to Ghostlands.”  
The woman paused. “I’m not sure that’s a nice place to go, dear.”  
Nouri sighed quietly. “I’m looking for my sister, actually. She, uhh.. works there.”  
Another pause.  
“I see. I can get you halfway there, to Fairbreeze Village.”  
Nouri smiled at the stranger. “That would be nice. What’s your name?”  
“Scarlett Bloodrose.”  
“I’m Nouri. Sorry for my speed, I don’t walk very fast.” She waved a hand in front of her face to make her point come across.  
“That’s alright, dear.”

“Here we are,” Scarlett said. “Fairbreeze Village.”  
Nouri took a deep breath. The smell of fresh bread and fresh flowers.  
“An accurate name,” she giggled. Scarlett laughed quietly.  
“Yes, it is.”  
Nouri smiled at her. Along the way, Scarlett told me she used to live in Fairbreeze Village, and occasionally visited her mother when she wasn’t working as a paladin. Nouri hadn’t told her much about herself, but she enjoyed listening to the older blood elf.  
“Well, thank you for helping me get here,” she said politely. She sniffed and smelled the fresh bread again. “I think I may take a little break here.”  
“You’re welcome,” Scarlett replied. She took a step away, then paused. “Will you be alright?”  
Nouri nodded. She heard Scarlett murmur a protection spell and suddenly felt a lot lighter on her feet.  
“Safe travels, Nouri.” Scarlett placed a hand on her arm for a moment, then turned to leave. “Do try the bread, it’s quite good.”

 _Curse that girl,_ Cherily thought as she stomped her way to Fairbreeze Village. She was shouting her name in the street when a paladin walked up to her, and told her she had taken her to the little town. Looking for her sister, she had said. She cast a protection spell on her, she said.  
Cherily had felt an urge to punch the paladin for not making her turn back around immediately, but how would she know?  
“Hey, you!” She yelled immediately to the baker. “Have you seen a blind girl? Where did she go?”  
“Greetings, young one!” The baker said happily. Cherily glared at him angrily. “Uhm, she went that way.”  
The blood elf pointed at a path. Cherily groaned loudly and ran out to follow it.  
“Nouri!” She shouted. “If I find you, I’m going to kill you, I swear.”  
She quickly saw her though, since she walked rather slowly.  
“You! Stop right there, lady!” Cherily yelled, startling the poor girl, who froze instantly. She stomped towards her and flicked the top of her ear.  
“Ow!”  
“Don’t you ever scare me like that again!” Cherily said angrily while Nouri rubbed her ear. “You’re going to kill me one day, peaches.”  
“I’m sorry, sis.” Nouri lowered her head, and even her ears flopped down slightly. The sight of it made Cherily regret scolding her like that for a second, but she shook her head.  
“You better be,” she said. “Now come on, you’re on the wrong path.”  
“Huh?” The girl tilted her head. “You’re not taking me home?”  
“Clearly not, even your lack of navigational skills didn’t stop you, did it?” Cherily took her arm. “Let’s go.”  
Nouri smiled brightly for the first time in a week, and Cherily couldn’t help but smirk at it a little.  
“The only problem,” she said carefully as they begun walking back. “is that we don’t know exactly where Neera is.”  
Nouri’s face fell.  
“Maybe we could ask around?”  
Cherily hummed a no. “That will work perfectly; Oh, excuse me, have you seen where the banished blood elves hang out?”  
“Don’t be mean, Cherry.” Nouri pouted at her.  
“Okay, let’s just get there first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed that! I'll be sure to write some more if any of you'd like to follow my works.


End file.
